


High School Sweethearts

by katiekunde0924



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekunde0924/pseuds/katiekunde0924
Summary: This one is for my Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange 2017. I hope you like it dear! I drew inspiration from my personal life for this one. AH.  I promise I don’t have some vendetta against Tyler. I thought he and Caroline were good for each other in the beginning. This just really fit what I was going for.





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanetjuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/gifts).



> This one is for my Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange 2017. I hope you like it dear! I drew inspiration from my personal life for this one. AH. I promise I don’t have some vendetta against Tyler. I thought he and Caroline were good for each other in the beginning. This just really fit what I was going for.

Caroline’s POV  
Sophomore year biology was going to be the death of Nik. I could see it in his face. He struggled with every test. It didn’t help that Mr. Tanner didn’t really teach us anything. He expected us to just follow along with his stupid PowerPoint presentations and take notes. Mr. Tanner’s teaching wasn’t interactive and that’s what my class needed. No wonder my entire class, other than myself of course, was failing. Nik peeked over at me from a few chairs down and placed his palm to his forehead and shook his head back and forth. I gave him a small smile.  
“Alright, find a partner and get to work on your projects” Mr. Tanner announced as he shut down his projector.  
Mr. Tanner had assigned a project for what he liked to call “The Animal Book”. It was a partner project and it was going to be interesting to see who partnered with who to complete the project. Granted, I already knew who would seek me out for partnership. He did for every project.  
“Caroline, partners?” Nik approached.  
“Of course” I responded. Nik had quickly become my best friend. He used to be close with my boyfriend Tyler but they drifted apart quickly after Tyler and I began dating this year. I never could figure out why. It was no surprise that I would want to help Nik with this project.  
“So, what should we base our Animal Book on?”  
“I’m not really sure” I replied quietly.  
“Caroline, what’s wrong? Normally your “gung ho” to get the ball rolling on a big project like this. Why so quiet today?” Nik asked looking concerned.  
Nik always had my best interest at heart. Tyler and I had been fighting a lot recently and Nik was always there to give me advice and make me feel better. I don’t know what I would do without him.  
“Tyler never called last night like he normally does and he’s been weirdly distant again this week. I don’t know what’s going on with him lately but I’m beginning to think it’s something wrong with me” I buried my face in my hands.  
“Caroline, I mean this in the very best way possible and I don’t want it to make things weird between us” Nik began. I gave him a questioning look, curious to where he was going with this. “Tyler was at my place last night,”  
“Well, why didn’t you just start with that?” I asked feeling better already.  
“Caroline, he wasn’t there to see me.” My heart sunk. “I saw him with Freya.” Freya was Nik’s cousin that had been staying with them this school year.  
I buried my face in my hands again. This was not the first time someone had told me that Tyler had been seeing other girls behind my back. Tyler always denies it but it’s getting harder and harder to believe him. I lifted my head from my hands and just nodded. I pulled myself together and I looked at Nik, “Thank you for telling me Nik. I always appreciate your honesty.”  
“You’re my best friend Caroline. I don’t want to risk losing you by saying this,” Nik said. “Why do you continue to put up with him when all he does is cheat on you? If it weren’t for him, do you think you and I would ever get together? I would love to make you happy”  
“Nik,” I sighed. “I don’t think we ever would. I’m so sorry. You’re just so much like a brother to me and you’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose that.”  
Nik’s face slightly fell, but he quickly composed himself and began paging through his textbook. “We’ve gotten way off topic. Let’s just get back to work. I just thought you deserved to know about Tyler”  
“Thank you,” I replied quietly.  
A couple weeks had gone by and Nik was relentless as ever. He would say so many sweet things to me. He was always telling me that he loved me and that he only wanted me to be happy as more and more people came forward and told me of all of Tyler’s indiscretions. Before I knew it, we were nearing the end of the semester.  
“Well, the project is almost done” Nik stated.  
“Yep! Just the last finishing touched on the book and we are all set! Thanks for being such a great partner” I quickly wrapped my arms around Nik’s waist in a small hug. He truly was my best friend and best partner I could’ve asked for on this project.  
We spent countless hours together, much to Tyler’s dislike. But Tyler didn’t get that right anymore. Nik didn’t know this yet but the other night I had called things off with Tyler. I had realized about a week ago, that I had fallen in love with someone else. That someone else being the very friend I was hugging.  
“Anything for you love.” He pulled away from me slightly and my stomach sank. How was I going to break this news to him? I had been so adamant all semester that him and I would only ever be friends. Did he still feel the same way for me as he had told me repeatedly throughout this semester? “Everything ok Caroline?”  
“Yes,” I started but began to shake my head with the opposite answer. “Actually no. There’s something I need to say to you and I don’t know how you’re going to take it” I took a deep breath before I continued. “I think I’m in love with you and that terrifies me. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You make me feel special and loved and I’ve never felt that before. I feel safe with you. I feel like you would never hurt me.”  
Nik stood there silent just looking at me. It seemed like forever watching him watch me. “Nik, please say something.” Nik just shook his head and stepped closer to me. He lifted my chin and kissed me gently. I couldn’t remember ever experiencing anything so right. Why had it taken me so long and so much heartbreak to realize what was right in front of me this whole time. I never wanted it to end.  
“I love you too by the way” Nik winked and pulled me in for a hug. “You know, I’m never letting you go now.”  
“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” And then I finally smiled, really smiled, for the first time in a long time. It was finally my turn to be truly happy.


End file.
